


Romance Prompts Benerrero

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Romance prompts for the Benerrero (Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero) pairing.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eddie's in the hospital after his car accident, Chris comes to visit and confesses his biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this starts off really angsty but lightens up at the end. I promise they won't all be this way. Martina was Chris's first wife, they divorced in '98. For orbitven, who I'm sure has been waiting patiently for some more Benerrero fics from me 😉

Looking at Eddie, laying there in the hospital bed, Chris fought the urge to vomit. He could do this. Inching into the room, he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down heavily. Chavo had said Eddie would be okay, but seeing him like this was horrible. 

The Latino was still asleep, would likely be out for a while yet. Bracing his elbows on his knees, he allowed his head to fall forward. He could pray, he guessed, but the words failed him. Eddie would be fine, so what was even the point? 

Lifting one hand, he scrubbed it through his short cropped hair in irritation. Visitor hours had long since ended, but Chavo had somehow managed to put him down as family. _It's what Eddie would want_. 

Tears stung his eyes and he squeezed them shut to ward them off. _He'll be fine_ , he reminded himself, chewing on the inside of his lip. Willing himself to do this, he lifted his head and reached out, grabbing one of the Latino's limp hands in his. "Hey, Eddie. It's Chris."

Rolling his eyes at himself, he was grateful the other man was unconscious. Clearing his throat, he ran his thumb across Eddie's knuckles. "You're gonna be fine," he continued, swallowing hard against the lump forming in his throat. "You've gotta stop scaring me like this, man."

He fell silent for a bit, continuing running his thumb over the other man's knuckles. Eddie didn't stir, but the steady beep of the heart monitor was oddly reassuring. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he admitted softly, gently shaking his friend's hand in his. "You're my best friend man. I can tell you things I've never told anyone before. Not Martina, not Nancy." 

He fell silent again, carefully considering his words. "Gotta be honest, though, I've been keeping a pretty big secret from you." Glancing at his friend, he made sure the other man was still out before continuing. "I love you, Eddie," he admitted softly, the words leaving him in a soft exhalation. "Not in the way we always say it, either."

He was quiet for a long time, staring intently at the hand entwined with his. "I don't even know when it happened either. One day I just... just looked at you and felt it. I don't know why I'm telling you like this. Maybe because this way, you won't push me away."

"Hey."

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin at Eddie's soft tone. Jerking his gaze up to his oldest friends face, he knew he was blushing by the look on the Latino's face. "Jesus, Eddie, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Eddie chuckled softly, squeezing Chris's hand gently. "Good place to be if you're gonna have one."

"That's not funny."

Making a dismissive sound, Eddie looked at him for a long minute. "You really think I'd push you away?"

Eyes widening in shock, Chris gaped at him. "You - how much of that did you hear?" He asked weakly, grateful for the fact that he was sitting down. 

"Enough," Eddie replied, adjusting his hand in Chris's so their fingers laced together. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

" _No siento_. No sorry, not for that," he cut Chris off with a shake of his head. "Never for that, _querido_."

Looking both shocked and a little embarrassed, Chris looked down at their hands for a minute before looking back up. "What's that mean?"

Warm brown eyes looked back at him fondly. "It's Spanish for darling." Seeing the hopeful look in Chris's eyes, he smiled a little. " _Te querio también,_ Chris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr rainianytewolf1 or Twitter rainianightwolf


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eddie share a drunken first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the early ECW days, way before Eddie got sober. Translations available in the end notes. Technically can be viewed as a prequel to an event in (Back To You) To A Better Place but you don't need to read this to read that and vice versa.

Their first kiss takes Chris completely by surprise. Holding the door open with his foot, he steered a very drunk Eddie into the room. He's pretty sure the only thing holding the Latino up is his arm around the other man. "Alright, we're here," he muttered, walking Eddie over to one of the beds in the room. 

" _Tu eres mi mejor amigo_ , you know that?" Eddie slurred at him, eyes glassy as Chris deposited him on the bed.

Laughing a little at the absurdity of the situation, Chris shook his head. "You're mine too, Eddie," he assured, pushing the other man down gently. "Get some sleep."

As Chris went to move away, Eddie's hand encircled his wrist. "Wait."

Sighing heavily, Chris sat down beside him. "What?" 

"C'mere."

"I'm right here." He huffed when Eddie beckoned him closer but leaned in. "What is it?"

" _Sabes que te amo, verdad_?"

Having zero idea what that even meant, Chris nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, sure," he agreed, hoping Eddie would hurry up and to to sleep. "Now go to sleep, we've got a match tomorrow."

Eddie sat up abruptly, pressing his mouth to Chris's briefly before he fell back to the bed. Frozen in shock, Benoit stared down at the now snoring Latino for several minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he got up and went to his own bed. Sitting down heavily, he continued to stare at his unconscious friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu eres mi mejor amigo - you're my best friend
> 
> Sabes que te amo verdad?- you know I love you right?


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's feeling guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually partly a prequel to Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down. You don't need to have read that to understand anything in this, but I recommend on general principal 😉

Chris hissed a little in pain at the gentle touch of Eddie's fingers on his wrists. Meeting his lover's mournful gaze, he forced a smile. "It's fine, Eddie."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," the Latino replied regretfully, looking down at the angry red marks.

Blushing bright red, Chris fidgeted a little. "I was the one pulling on them," he pointed out, a shiver of arousal going through him at the memories. 

"It was my idea, though," Eddie pointed out, rubbing along Chris's forearm and carefully avoiding the angry skin. 

"Eddie." When the other man didn't look at him, Benoit sighed to himself before using his free hand to lift his lover's face to meet his eyes. "I'm alright, _chéri_. They'll be sore for a bit, but I'm fine."

Nodding reluctantly, Eddie still glanced at the red marks on his lover's wrists guiltily. "I don't like that I hurt you."

"Not all of it hurt," he offered, turning a darker red when his lover's dark eyes snapped back to his. A little embarrassed, he looked away. "I actually kind of enjoyed it."

"Really?" He questioned, looking doubtful. Chris had certainly seemed to, but seeing the angry marks left by the ties, Eddie wasn't so sure. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Gracing his lover with an annoyed look, Chris nodded. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

That was true. But still... "You really liked it?"

"Well yeah," Chris replied, twining their fingers together gently. "It was with you, so of course I did."

Searching his lover's gaze, Eddie finally smiled and got a genuine one in return. "Maybe next time you can tie me up," he offered, waggling his eyebrows.

Chris laughed softly, shaking his head at Eddie's antics. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed, leaning in and kissing his lover gently. " _Mon amour, je t'aime_."

" _Te querio también, querido_." 


	4. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time Eddie was in rehab and Chris was out with his neck.

"I miss you."

Leaning back against the headboard, Chris nodded even though Eddie couldn't see him. "I miss you too," he confessed, picking absently at the comforter underneath him. "Are you alright otherwise?"

" _Sí_ , I'm alright." Eddie heaved a sigh on the other end of the phone. "How's your neck?"

Rubbing at the body part in question, Chris half shrugged. "Aches. I'm going stir crazy not being able to do anything."

The ensuing laugh brought a smile to the Canadian's face. "I bet you are," Eddie teased, sounding more like himself. "You can't sit still on your best days, _querido_."

Hearing the endearment made Chris ache, the longing for his lover's presence like an open wound. "How much longer are you in for?"

"Few more weeks, at least." A beat. "Soon as they let me, I'll be there with you. _Soy prometo, mi amo_."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I know."

" _Je t'aime tellement mon chérie_." Chris heard a sharp intake of breath over the phone. " _Tu me manques, Eduardo. Tu me manques me toucher, m'aimer, comme vous seul pouvez_." 

" _Querido_..."

The desperation in Eddie's voice, combined with the rustling on his end made Chris smile a little. "You want me to stop?"

A whine. "No, Chris, _por favor querido_." A moment's silence, in which Chris could hear a door being locked. "Keep going."

" _J'ai hâte de te toucher à nouveau. Te sens sou moi_." Chris let out a deep, shuddering breath as he ran a hand down his chest. " _Sais-tu ce que tu me fais_?" 

" _Dios_ , Chris." Eddie's voice half moaned, half gasped into his ear. " _Más querido_."

Shifting downward on the bed, Chris popped the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down. " _J'ai tellement envie de toi,_ " he managed, shoving his pants and boxers down and releasing his aching cock. " _Je veux te goûter partout jusq'à ce que tu cries mon nom_." 

"Chris...," Eddie whimpered breathlessly. Chris could hear him moving restlessly, obviously touching himself as he was.

" _Touchez-vous pour moi. Vous imaginez que je suis là avec vous_?" He let out a loud moan as he slowly began stroking himself. " _Parce que j'imagine que tu es ici avec moi._ " 

" _Jesucristo_ ," the Latino panted over the phone line, complete wonder in his tone. He'd tried talking Chris into phone sex before but had always failed. Clearly his usually reticent lover was feeling his absence a little too keenly. "So close, please baby."

" _Faites-le, laissez-moi vous entendre éjaculer pour moi._ " 

His lover's barely muffled cry triggered his own orgasm, leaving Chris feeling relaxed and spent. " _Madre de dios_ ," Eddie finally gasped after several moments. "I was not expecting that."

Blushing red hot, Chris fidgeted anxiously even as he slipped off his jeans and boxers. Using the latter to clean himself up, he let out a small laugh. "That... wasn't as awkward as I thought it might be."

Eddie's startled laugh made him smile even more. "I'm a little surprised at you. Didn't think that would ever happen."

"Yeah. I know." Chris cleared his throat a little, the longing for his lover overwhelming him again. "I wish you were here."

Eddie's voice is sad but understanding. "I know, _mi amo._ I do too." A sigh. "We need to get some sleep."

"I don't sleep well when you're not with me."

"I'm always with you, _mi corazón. No importa qué, lo recuerdas_. No matter what, remember that, yeah?" A yawn. " _Te amo mucho, mi corazón mas querido_."

" _Je t'aime aussi, mon cher_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime tellement mon chérie. Tu me manques, Eduardo. Tu me manques me toucher, m'aimer, comme vous seul pouvez. - I love you so much, sweetheart. I miss you. I miss you touching me, loving me, like only you can
> 
> J'ai hâte de te toucher à nouveau. Te sens sou moi. Sais-tu ce que tu me fais? - I can't wait to touch you again. Feel you beneath me. Do you know what you do to me?
> 
> J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je veux te goûter partout jusq'à ce que tu cries mon nom. - I want you so badly. Want to taste you all over until you're screaming my name
> 
> Touchez-vous pour moi. Vous imaginez que je suis là avec vous? Parce que j'imagine que tu es ici avec moi - Touch yourself for me. Are you imagining I'm there with you? Because I'm imagining you're here with me.
> 
> Faites-le, laissez-moi vous entendre éjaculer pour moi. - Do it, let me hear you come for me.
> 
> Je t'aime aussi, mon cher - I love you too, my darling
> 
> Te amo mucho, mi corazón mas querido. - I love you very much my dearest heart.
> 
> Querido - darling
> 
> Dios - God
> 
> Más - more
> 
> Por favor - please
> 
> Soy prometo, mi amo - I promise my love
> 
> Jesucristo - Jesus Christ
> 
> Si - yes
> 
> Madre de dios - mother of God


	5. Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo I've been neglecting this series of prompts. My bad?

Chris jerked awake suddenly, eyes opening wide in the darkness of the hotel room. Heart pounding loudly in his ears, he fought to keep from panicking. _It was just a dream_ , he told himself repeatedly, willing his racing heart to calm itself. _Just a dream. That's all._

Turning his head, he felt himself instantly relax at the sight of Eddie sleeping beside him. _See? He's fine. He's right here, alive and well. Stop freaking out_. 

No matter how many times he repeated it to himself, it wasn't helping. He needs his rest, he mentally argued even as he shifted to his side and curled closer to the sleeping man. 

The movement of the mattress beneath them roused Eddie briefly. Cracking open an eye, he raised an arm and gave a sleepy half smile when Chris jumped a little guiltily. " _Ven aca, mi amo_ ," he said, voice rough with sleep.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Chris mumbled even as he moved closer and allowed Eddie's arm to drape over him securely.

"'s fine," the Latino dismissed, pulling the other man closer. "You ok?"

Silence. Followed by a soft, "Not really."

That got Eddie's attention. "What's wrong?" He questioned, already more awake than he was mere seconds ago. For Chris to admit something was wrong, it had to be bad. "You sick?"

Shaking his head, Chris curled impossibly closer, almost as if he was trying to bury himself in Eddie's embrace. "No... just a really bad dream."

"Must've been a hell of a dream," he commented softly, shifting to his side and holding Chris close. "You want to talk about it?"

A full body shudder wracked Benoit's frame as he shook his head. "Not really."

"Chris... talk to me, _querido_."

Another long silence. "I don't want to upset you."

Eddie rolled his eyes heavenward in silent exasperation, mentally counting to five to keep from snapping. "I'll be more upset if you don't tell me." 

With a shaky exhale, Chris nodded reluctantly. "It was about the Minneapolis trip."

Closing his eyes, Eddie tightened his arms around the other man. He thanked God every day that he'd called Chris when he felt something very off, which in turn had saved his life. "Baby..."

"'m sorry," Chris replied, burying his face in his lover's shoulder. "I don't know why I'm still so freaked about it."

_Because I nearly died_ , Eddie thought to himself, knowing better than to voice it aloud. Chris was upset enough as it was, no need for him to make it worse. "It still bothers me too," he offered, running a hand up and down Chris's back. 

Pulling back enough to look at his lover in the dim light of the room, Benoit looked at him with watery eyes. "I feel like I should be stronger than this."

Sighing quietly, Eddie brought a hand up to Chris's face, gently stroking over his cheek. "You don't need to keep it all inside," he told him gently, his heart aching a little for the other man. "Don't feel like you always need to keep it together for me."

"The doctors said you need to avoid a lot of stress."

He gave Chris a pointed look. "I'm going to be more stressed if you don't talk to me when you're upset." Sighing a little at the hurt look, Eddie moved his head until their foreheads touched. "I want you to tell me when something's bothering you, so we can work through it together, ok?"

A soft sigh escaped Chris as he nodded reluctantly. "Alright," he agreed, lifting a hand to Eddie's face and running gentle fingers over his goatee. " _Je t'aime tellement,_ Eddie."

_"Te quiero también, mi corazón,"_ he returned, leaning in and kissing Chris softly. "We'll talk more tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." Chris cuddled closer, smiling when Eddie's arms wrapped around him securely. Closing his eyes, he allowed the steady beat of the Latino's heart lull him back to sleep.


	6. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, tooth rotting fluff ahead. Cotton candy ain't got nothing on this. Also, I freaking love the translate feature on Microsoft word. MAKES LIFE SO MUCH EASIER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I've had such a hard time filling these prompts for this pairing. I'm working on it, I promise!

Eddie wasn’t sure what it was Chris was saying, but it was ridiculous how much of a turn on it was becoming. The softly whispered French against his skin, along with the occasional brush of lips made him whine and try to buck up in an effort to get those feather-light touches firmer.

Their respective schedules had been absurdly crazy the past few months and now that they had a full two days off together, Chris was taking advantage of relearning every inch of his lover. Driving Eddie out of his mind was simply an added bonus in his eyes. “ _Je t’ai dit que j’allais t’embrasser partou_ _t_ _,_ ” he whispered, nuzzling against Eddie’s neck and delighting in the all over shiver his actions produced.

“Chris,” Eddie gasped out, so aroused it was almost painful. Between the gentle caresses and his lover’s use of French, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “ _Por favor, mi amor_ …”

Moving down his lover’s chest, he swirled his tongue over first one and then the other nipple, smirking at the gasp his actions provoked. “ _Ne t’inquiète pas, mon amour. Je m’occuperai de toi quand je serai prêt._ _”_

Throwing his head back on the pillow beneath him, the Latino fought the urge to just grab his lover and have his way with him already. “And you call me a tease.”

Laughing as he detoured through Eddie’s navel, Chris shrugged as best he could while bracing himself above him. “ _Parce que tu es une taquine,_ ” he pointed out reasonably. “ _Maintenant, c’est mon tour_.” Flattening his tongue, he licked a broad stripe up the underside of his lover’s erection.

“ _Jesucristo, ama cómo haces eso_ ,” Eddie panted, one shaking hand running over Chris’s close-cropped hair. Biting his lip until he tasted blood, he resisted the urge to come on the spot as that clever tongue kept working over him. “I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

“ _C’est l’idée. Sauf si vous voulez plus_?” Chris questioned, pulling off and earning a disappointed moan from the other man. “Up to you.”

Dazed with pleasure, Eddie lifted his head and looked down at his lover incredulously. “I’m supposed to even know what that means?” he asked plaintively, laughing a little when Chris blushed and ducked his head. “Only you could blush right now _papi_ , and I love you for it.”

“I was asking if you wanted more,” Benoit replied, mentally cursing himself for blushing. How in the hell was he blushing when just moments ago he’d been going down on his lover?

Painfully aroused, Eddie shrugged. “I’ll take whatever you want to give,” he finally stated, brown eyes warm as he looked at Chris. The red still staining his lover’s cheeks was too adorable, he thought to himself, smiling softly at the other man. “ _T_ _e amo. Significas todo para mí_ _.”_

Moving back up Eddie’s body, Chris kissed him lightly. “ _Je t'aime aussi_ ,” he whispered against his lips, bumping their noses together softly. “ _Tu es mon soleil, mes étoiles et tout ce qui se trouve entre les deux_ _._ ” He kissed him again, their tongues twining together briefly before they separated for air, resting their foreheads against one another. “ _Je ne veux jamais être sans toi_ _._ ”

“I’m really going to have to learn French one of these days,” Eddie whispered, drawing a small laugh from the man above him. “What did you just say?”

Pressing teasing kisses along Eddie’s jaw, Chris began translating into his ear. “You are my sun, my stars and everything in between,” he whispered, earning a shiver. “I don’t ever want to be without you.”

“ _No importa cuando estamos separados por la distancia, siempre habrá el mismo cielo para unirnos_ ,” Eddie promised, lifting a hand to Chris’s face and gently turning his face to his. “ _Te amo no sólo por tu forma de ser, sino por la forma en que soy cuando estoy contigo. Me has amado cuando al menos me lo merecía. Esta vida es mía, pero este corazón es tuyo. Esta sonrisa es mía, pero la razón es que.”_

Chris was silent for a minute, absorbing the softly spoken Spanish. “I don’t know what any of that meant,” he finally admitted, blushing again when Eddie laughed. “But I liked it.”

“I’ll tell you later,” the Latino promised with a kiss, before flipping them over with a move not unlike what could’ve been used in the ring. “But for now, let’s move on to better things, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t’ai dit que j’allais t’embrasser partout - I told you I was going to kiss you all over
> 
> Por favor, mi amor - Please, my love
> 
> Ne t’inquiète pas, mon amour. Je m’occuperai de toi quand je serai prêt - Don't worry, my love. I'll take care of you when I'm ready
> 
> Parce que tu es une taquine - You are a tease
> 
> Maintenant, c’est mon tour - Now it's my turn
> 
> Jesucristo, ama cómo haces eso - Jesus Christ, love how you do that
> 
> C’est l’idée. Sauf si vous voulez plus - That's the idea. Unless you want more?
> 
> papi - term of affection
> 
> Te amo. Significas todo para mí - I love you. You mean everything to me.
> 
> No importa cuando estamos separados por la distancia, siempre habrá el mismo cielo para unirnos. Te amo no sólo por tu forma de ser, sino por la forma en que soy cuando estoy contigo. Me has amado cuando al menos me lo merecía. Esta vida es mía, pero este corazón es tuyo. Esta sonrisa es mía, pero la razón es que. -It doesn't matter when we're separated by distance, there will always be the same sky to unite us. I love you not only because of the way you are, but because of the way I am when I'm with you. You loved me when I least deserved it. This life is mine, but this heart is yours. This smile is mine, but the reason is you.


	7. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead! But a happy ending, so there's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this right. I tried to really get into the perspective of loving someone struggling with addictions and the strength it takes to walk away.

“You mad at me?” Eddie’s voice was soft in the darkness of their shared hotel room.

Chris didn’t bother to turn and look at the other man. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head slightly, the motion blunted by his pillow. “No,” he finally admitted, staring at the ugly wallpaper that someone had decided to cover the walls with. _I just wish I were enough,_ he thought miserably, eyes stinging with tears. _I wish I could be the one to save you from yourself._ When Art died, he’d really thought Eddie would turn it around.

He had, for a little while.

After the car accident, he’d hoped things would change _._ Then the painkillers began taking over, followed by the drinking, _again_. Now, Eddie wasn’t even with WWF, having been released after a DUI arrest. They had to meet when they could, random hotel rooms in random cities. Occasional phone calls. It was both too much and not enough. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he sighed again. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Eddie.”

Wide-eyed and panicky, Eddie sat up abruptly, looking over at Chris’s rigid form. “What do you mean, _querido_?”

Sitting up, Chris shoved the blankets away from his naked form, swinging his legs over the side and hunching in on himself. “I mean I can’t keep watching you destroy yourself. I love you so much it’s like a physical ache when you’re not around.” Looking up at the ceiling, he fought back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. “But I can’t keep doing this. I know it’s hard for you, I do! I just… I can’t keep feeling like I’m not enough. It’s killing me.”

Scrambling out of the bed, Eddie raced around and knelt down in front of Chris, his own eyes wet with tears. “Chris don’t do this,” he pleaded, grabbing Benoit’s face in his hands. “ _Por favor, mi corazón más querido,_ don’t do this.”

“God, Eddie, I don’t know if I even have a choice anymore,” Chris replied quietly as he brought his hands up and placed them gently on Eddie’s wrists. The look in his lover’s eyes hurt more than breaking his neck had, the desperation in them like a knife wound to the soul.

Tears running unchecked down his face, he clung to Chris desperately. “You’re all I have left,” he whimpered brokenly. And wasn’t that the truth? Vickie had taken the girls and left, Chavo was slowly distancing himself, Rey and Dean barely spoke to him. The man sitting in front of him in tears was the only one who had stuck by him no matter what. “I’ll do whatever it takes, Chris, please.”

“You _have_ to get sober, Eddie,” Chris told him quietly, his own tears running down his face freely now. “And not just for me, or Vickie and the girls or Chavo but for _you._ You know how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I can’t do it for you, no one can. Rehab has to work this time, Eddie, or we’re done.”

_Six months later_

Cracking his neck carefully, Chris mindlessly unwound the support tape from his wrists, flexing his fingers as the blood flow returned to normal. Still being on the injured list kept him from wrestling but not from working out. He turned to head to the showers, only to freeze suddenly. Eddie stood not far from him, looking unsure of his presence but also obviously sober. His brown eyes were clear and bright for the first time in too long and Chris felt his heart jump a little in his chest. Momentarily tongue tied, he blinked at the Latino for several seconds. “Hey,” he finally managed a little dumbly.

Smiling a little, Eddie shook his head fondly. “Still not too good with words, huh, _querido_?” he half teased, though there was an obvious note of uncertainty there. Like he wasn’t sure if he could still call Chris that or not.

Ducking his head with a blush, Chris gave a half-hearted shrug. “You know me, never been too good at talking.” He cleared his throat, looking back up. “You, uh, you look good.”

“As do you,” Eddie agreed, eyes raking over the Canadian’s form appreciatively and earning another blush. “How’s your neck?”

Rubbing at the body part in question, Chris shrugged again. “Aches sometimes,” he admitted. “But other than that, it’s better.”

“Bien, eso es bueno,” Eddie replied earnestly, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “I uh, I’ve been sober for six months now.”

Chris nodded with a crooked smile. “I can tell,” he said softly, ducking his head again. “Looks good on you.”

“Feels good too,” He admitted, drawing another smile from his former lover. Shifting slightly, he took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “I want to apologize, Chris, for everything that happened - “

Cutting him off with a shake of his head, Chris made a dismissive motion with one hand. “You don’t need to, Eddie. I forgave you a long time ago.”

Moving forward, Eddie drew closer to Chris who was watching him a little warily. “I’ve missed you,” he confessed, reaching out and running a hand down a muscled arm. Reaching his hand, Eddie twined their fingers together loosely, encouraged when Benoit didn’t pull away.

Squeezing their fingers together gently, Chris ran his thumb across Eddie’s knuckles. “I’ve missed you too,” he admitted, allowing their eyes to meet. “I’m sorry about how things ended last time.”

“ _No hay necesidad de lo siento._ There’s no need for sorry,” Eddie assured with a small head shake. “You doing that saved me, _querido._ ” They lapsed into a comfortable silence for several minutes, their hands still joined before he spoke again. “I guess I shouldn’t call you that anymore, huh?”

Chris blinked at him in confusion. “What? Why not?”

It was Eddie’s turn to be confused. “I didn’t think you’d want me to call you _querido_ anymore,” he said slowly, unwilling to acknowledge the hope blossoming in his chest quiet yet. With the way they’d left things, he didn’t think Chris would want to pick up where they’d left off. “You know?”

“I know we left things on a bad note,” Chris began, taking a step into Eddie’s personal space and bringing up his free hand to the Latino’s face. “But I never stopped loving you, wanting you.”

“I didn’t either,” Eddie breathed, hardly able to believe it. “Sometimes the only thing that got me through was thinking about you. About how you felt you weren’t enough. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way, _querido_.”

“It’s alright, I forgive you,” he assured, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s mustache carefully. “Why don’t we start over, huh?”

“I’d like that,” Eddie agreed, barely able to breathe as he took another step and brought them mere inches from each other. “I’d like that a lot.”

Abandoning words, Chris leaned forward and brought their lips together, softly at first, then harder as the kiss intensified briefly. Pulling back for air, they stared at each other and allowed the love to flow between them. “I should go shower,” Chris finally said with a self deprecating laugh. “I’m all sweaty.”

Eddie grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows. “Maybe I can make you all sweaty again later?” he questioned, laughing when Benoit blushed a bright red.

“Only if I can do the same to you,” Chris returned, turning a darker red at the filthy grin Eddie shot him.

“I certainly hope you do,” the Latino replied, his tone turning suggestive before he kissed him again. “ _Te querio, mi querido_.”

“ _Je t’aime aussi,_ ” Benoit replied, smirking when Eddie gaped at him in surprise. “What?”

“You speak French?” he questioned, jaw dropping when Chris nodded. “You’ve been holding out on me all this time?”

Laughing, Chris kissed him again. “ _Je me rattraperai ce soir. Je promets_ ,” he assured against Eddie’s lips, smiling at the shuddering breath that escaped his lover. “Want to ride with me back to the hotel? I have a room to myself this time.”

“Not anymore, you don’t,” Eddie corrected with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querido - darling
> 
> Por favor mi corazon mas querido - Please my darling heart
> 
> Bien, eso es bueno - Good, that's good
> 
> Te querio mi querido - I love you my darling
> 
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too
> 
> Je me rattraperai ce soir. Je promets - I'll make it up to you. I promise.


	8. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't get warm. Chris helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this to be smutty but the boys decided they just wanted to cuddle and be adorable. Takes place February 2005

Warmth

Cursing Vince a blue streak in both English and Spanish, Eddie burrowed underneath several blankets and still couldn’t get warm. What kind of sadist decided that having a show in Alaska in February was a good idea? Vince McMahon apparently. Oh, but he was so going to get a piece of Eddie’s mind the moment he dropped the title. When the hotel room door opened, he poked his head out of the covers with a scowl. “Close the door, _querido_ , you’re letting the heat out!” he barked at Chris, who just looked amused but did as he was bid. Ordinarily, Eddie would be appreciative of the sight of Chris in jeans and a faded sweatshirt, but considering his teeth were chattering, he couldn’t even concentrate on the sight. _Just another thing to be pissed at Vince about_ , he thought miserably.

“Eddie.” Chris tried not to sound so amused, he really did. His poor lover had done nothing but complain about the coldness of the weather since the place had touched down following their Japan tour. Pulling his sweatshirt over his head, he tossed it in the general direction of their bags. “ _Chérie_ , it’s not that cold.”

Eddie lifted his head with a baleful glare. “Says you,” he grumbled, shivering all over. “It don’t get this cold in El Paso; I don’t know how people live here.”

Stripping to his boxers with a tolerant sigh, Chris tugged the blankets free enough to slide in beside his fully dressed lover. “C’mere,” he offered, sliding his arm around his shivering lover and pulling him close. Tucking Eddie close to him, he brushed their lips together in a soft kiss. “This helping?”

The warmth of Chris’s body combined with his, and for the first time since they’d stepped off the plane into this god-forsaken city, Eddie actually began to feel warm. “ _Sí, gracias_ ,” he admitted with a happy sigh, nuzzling into his lover’s neck and breathing in the soft scent of his cologne. He lay content for several minutes, allowing himself both the pleasure of Chris’s presence and the warmth of their shared body heat. “You’re always so warm.”

Chest rumbling with a silent laugh, Chris pulled him flush against his body. “Too bad we can’t stay like this all the time,” he said softly, one hand coming up and brushing through Eddie’s dark hair. When his lover’s dark eyes met his warmly, he gave a half smile. “Though you’re kind of overdressed.”

“I’m cold,” Eddie replied defensively, though without heat as he caught the teasing in Chris’s tone. “And as much as I love being here with you like this, can’t keep you in bed all the time.” He considered it for a minute. “Though I’m willing to pay the fine if that’s an option.”

“I’ll tell you what, next couple days we have off, we’ll spend as much time as we can in bed, alright?” Chris offered, watching Eddie’s eyes light up at the suggestion. “Sound good?”

Eddie nodded, mind already plotting what he was going to do to his lover. “ _Suena increíble,_ ” he agreed, kissing Chris with a happy hum as their lips met. “ _Te amo, querido._ ”

“ _Je t’aime aussi, ma chère.”_


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under a night sky in El Paso, Eddie and Chris find out how much they trust each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-wrestling AU chapter where Eddie and Chris met as kids. Idk, I thought it was adorable when the idea popped in my head.

“Do you trust me?”

Chris turned his head to look at his best friend curiously. They’d been staring up at the starry El Paso sky together, discussing their dreams for the future when they’d lapsed into a comfortable silence that had stretched on for several long minutes. Eddie was staring back at him, his black hair falling in long strands across his forehead. “You’re my best friend,” he pointed out reasonably. “Why wouldn’t I trust you?”

Eddie shrugged, turning his gaze back skyward. “I don’t know, forget I said anything _amigo_ ,” he finally replied, sighing heavily. They’d been friends for what felt like forever, practically since the moment they’d met after Chris’s family had relocated from Canada to Texas. He blinked in surprise when his view of the sky was suddenly blocked out by his friend looming over him questioningly.

Frowning, Chris looked down at his friend. “You had to have asked me that for a reason,” he stated, tilting his head contemplatively. “So, what is it?”

The Latino stared up at his friend for a moment, obviously hesitating. Whatever he must’ve seen in his friend’s eyes made him sigh heavily. “ _Te amo,_ Chris.”

Huffing in irritation, Chris flopped back down beside him. “Is that it?” he questioned, allowing a small laugh to escape. “We tell each other that all the time. We’re best friends, brothers, yeah? You know I love you.”

“ _Sí, mejores amigos, hermanos_.”

The bitter tone to Eddie’s voice made Chris sit up in concern. “Eddie…”

“Forget it,” the other boy snapped, waving a hand dismissively. _Should’ve known this would be a bad idea,_ he thought to himself miserably. _Last time I listen to Chavo’s ass._ The sudden hand on his face made him jump a little, his eyes meeting his friend’s cautiously.

Chris studied him for several seconds, his eyes searching Eddie’s carefully. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly, thumb brushing over his friend’s lightly stubbled cheek.

“ _Si,”_ Eddie agreed cautiously, only to gasp in surprise a second later when Chris’s chapped lips met his. Too startled to reciprocate, barely even able to breathe, he froze.

Pulling back, the Canadian looked nervously at the other boy. “Was that… ok?” Still too surprised to speak, Eddie nodded rapidly, earning a bashful smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

_He kissed me. He actually kissed me._ “You’ve… really?” Eddie finally managed, ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth by sheer force of will. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Looking uncomfortable but determined, Chris nodded. “I didn’t know I could,” he admitted, grabbing Eddie’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together loosely. “We’re best friends. Brothers. I didn’t want to mess that up if you didn’t feel the same.”

“ _Dios, somos unos idiotas,”_ Eddie muttered, shaking his head ruefully. “I thought maybe you might not feel the same.”

Chewing on his lip, Chris looked down at their joined hands. “I think I’ve been in love with you since we met,” he admitted, looking up through his lashes to see the surprised expression on Eddie’s face. “I just… didn’t want to lose you, you know? You’re too important to me.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Eddie vowed, squeezing the hand in his keeping gently. “ _Tú eres la otra mitad de mi alma, te amaré para siempre_.”

“I don’t know what any of that means,” Chris admitted after a moments silence, smiling a little when Eddie laughed at him.

“You need to learn Spanish, man, you’re not in Canada anymore,” the Latino teased, leaning in and brushing his lips over Chris’s softly. “Not much use for French here.”

_“Au contraire, ma chérie,_ ” Chris retorted, smirking as Eddie’s eyes went wide and his breathing picked up a hair. “ _Je suis folle de toi. Tu es la joie de ma vie. Tu es l’amour de ma vie et je t’aime de tout mon cœur.”_

Whimpering, Eddie kissed him again, harder than the others had been. “Chris, _mi querido,”_ he breathed when the kiss broke, hardly able to believe his luck.

“What does that mean?” Chris asked curiously, making Eddie raise his eyebrows questioningly. “Querido?”

“It’s Spanish for darling,” Eddie translated, smiling when Chris blushed and ducked his head a little. “Don’t get shy on me now, you haven’t told me what Cherie means.”

“ _Chérie_ ,” Chris corrected absently, fighting down the ridiculous blush that was coloring his cheeks. “It means sweetheart.”

“I like that,” the Latino told him softly, lifting his hand and brushing his fingers over Chris’s cheek. “ _Te amo querido_.”

“ _Je t’aime aussi, chérie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, somos unos idiotas - God, we're such idiots.
> 
> Tú eres la otra mitad de mi alma, te amaré para siempre - You're the other half of my soul, I'll love you forever.
> 
> Au contraire, ma chérie. Je suis folle de toi. Tu es la joie de ma vie. Tu es l’amour de ma vie et je t’aime de tout mon cœur. - On the contrary, my sweetheart. I'm crazy about you. You are the joy of my life. You're the love of my life and I love you with all my heart.


	10. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eddie discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little angsty in the middle but then lightens back up,

Chris stepped outside with a heavy sigh of relief, the usually oppressive heat quickly cooling into a desert night. It really was beautiful out here in Phoenix, he thought to himself, watching the sun slowly sinking down and lighting the sky with various shades of orange, yellow and the purple of the oncoming darkness. Laughter drifted out from the house behind him, making him smile a little as he stood there. Not long ago, he’d thought that laughter would be gone from this world forever, silenced during a fateful night in Minnesota.

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening and someone stepping outside with him. “I was wondering where you were hiding.”

Looking over his shoulder guiltily, he was met with an understanding smile and warm brown eyes. “I’m not hiding,” he denied, flushing when Eddie laughed.

“Sure you’re not,” Eddie teased, moving to stand beside him and nudging him gently with his shoulder. “You want some company?”

“If it’s yours, always,” Chris agreed with a small smile, sliding his arm around Eddie’s waist easily and pulling him closer. “I just needed a minute, you know?”

“ _Si_ , I know.” Eddie’s voice was soft but fond, knowing full well Chris’s usually reserved demeanor and his need to distance himself sometimes. His most recent health scare had affected the normally stoic man in ways Eddie himself couldn’t begin to contemplate. “You ok, _querido_?”

Benoit was quiet for several long minutes, clearly searching for the right words. Times like this made him especially grateful for Eddie’s understanding nature. Anyone else would’ve pushed for an answer, but the man standing beside him just let him gather his thoughts for a minute. “Still a little freaked out,” he admitted honestly, his thumb rubbing along Eddie’s hip absently. “I feel like I shouldn’t be but…”

“I nearly died,” Eddie supplied, internally cringing when Chris visibly recoiled. There was no point dancing around it, it had happened and by the grace of God, he’d cheated death again. “It still bothers me too.” The thought of what it would do to Chris, to his girls, Chavo, Vickie. It kept him awake some nights, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what he’d done to earn yet another chance at life.

A sudden shriek of laughter from one of Eddie’s daughters broke the silence that descended on the two men, making Eddie smile at the sound. Finally, after what felt like hours but in reality was mere minutes, Chris sighed a little. “I’m really thinking about retiring from the ring.”

Startled, Eddie turned to face him, eyes widening in shock when he realized Chris was serious. “ _Qué?”_ he blurted out, almost sure he’d misheard. At the other man’s nod of confirmation, he tried and failed to find something to say. “¿ _Estás_ _seguro_?”

“I’m sure.” Chris turned, moving his arm long enough to grab Eddie’s hand in his. Looking down at their clasped hands, he considered his next words carefully. “You don’t know how hard it’s been, these last few months on the road without you. Every city, every town, they all remind me of you. When… when I didn’t think you were going to make it, it was that much worse.” He swallowed heavily, looking up into warm brown eyes that were shining wetly in the remaining sunlight. “I had a long time to think while you recovered and I don’t want to be without you, ever.”

“Oh, My Chris,” Eddie replied, voice rough with unshed tears. “I don’t want to be without you either, _mi_ _amor_ , but I also don’t want you to give up your career because of me.”

“I want to be with you more than I want to be back in the ring,” Chris admitted, his voice rough with emotion. “They wanted to turn what happened into a damn storyline! Wanted me to go out there like it wouldn’t kill me, thinking about you being on death’s door, and act like it was all a work. If Vickie, Chavo and I hadn’t point blank refused, they would’ve!” He shook his head vehemently, the memories of Vince approaching them about it enraging him all over again. “I’m done with it, Eddie. They lost me pretty much the second the thought even crossed their minds.”

Making a face at that, Eddie nodded his agreement. “If that’s your decision, _querido_ , you know I’ll stand by you.” Pulling Chris to him, he gave the other man a gentle kiss, resting their foreheads together when they broke apart. “What are you going to do if you aren’t wrestling?”

Silence fell as Chris contemplated his answer. “Take you on vacation?” he suggested, getting a surprised laugh out of his lover. “And I promise, nowhere cold.”

Laughing louder, Eddie kissed him again. “I’ll be fine as long as I have you to keep me warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more to go! I don't know why these were harder to get out than the Shawnter prompts but I'm finally getting there.


	11. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows the fill for Laughter. Takes place sometime in 2006, so before gay marriage was legally recognized in all 50 states here in the US.
> 
> Short (<500 words) but sweet.

Eddie smiled as he was pulled back into Chris’s embrace, gazing out over the bright blue waters of the Caribbean. “This is nice,” he commented softly, putting his hands over the other mans where they rested in front of his stomach.

“Told you I’d take you somewhere warm,” Chris replied, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder and following his gaze out over the water.

Humming in agreement, Eddie leaned back against him with a contented sigh. “Well, Canada wasn’t terribly cold when we went this time,” he remarked, drawing a small laugh from Chris.

“Told you it wouldn’t be too bad.” Chris’s tone was amused, but the undercurrent of fondness for the man in his arms was obvious.

“Even if it had been cold, it would’ve been worth it,” Eddie pointed out, clicking the rings on their left hands together gently. The day after Chris had officially retired from the ring, he’d genuinely shocked the Latino when he’d suggested they go to Canada and get married. It hadn’t taken long for Eddie to warm up to the idea. They’d been together for so long, gone through hell and back together, that it just made sense.

“Glad you think so,” Chris replied softly, pressing a kiss to his now husband’s cheek. “ _Je suis heureux de vous appeler mon mari_.”

“I swear, one day soon, I’m learning French,” Eddie vowed with a laugh, turning his head and kissing Chris.

Laughing a little himself, Chris kissed him back. “You’ve been saying that for years,” he rebutted, hugging Eddie closer to him. “I’m a little surprised you don’t understand more. I’ve picked up enough Spanish between you and Chavo that I can at least follow a conversation.”

“I don’t think the things I’ve picked up in French are entirely appropriate for normal conversations,” Eddie replied, laughing loudly when his husband blushed. “ _Dios, espero no dejar de hacerte sonrojar_.”

“It’s the heat,” Chris denied instantly, flushing darker at the knowing laugh he evoked from Eddie. “Come back inside?”

“We really going to be one of those married couples that doesn’t talk to anyone else?” Eddie teased, turning in Chris’s arms and framing his face in his hands. Smiling into his husband’s blue eyes, he traced his thumbs over the other man’s cheeks. “ _Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden decir, mi querido esposo_.”

“ _Et je t’aime de plus en plus tous les jours mon cher mari_ ,” Chris remarked, taking a step back and tugging Eddie with him into the coolness of their room. “Isn’t that what people are supposed to do on their honeymoon? Not that I’ve had an actual one until now.”

“I certainly have no problem keeping you to myself,” Eddie agreed with a smile, kicking the door closed behind them and pulling Chris close. “I’ve got all kinds of plans for you, _querido_.”

“Funny you should say that, because so do I.”

Laughing, they fell onto the bed together, luxuriating in the others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis heureux de vous appeler mon mari. - I’m happy to call you my husband
> 
> Dios, espero no dejar de hacerte sonrojar. - God, I hope I never stop making you blush
> 
> Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden decir, mi querido esposo - I love you more than words can truly say, my darling husband
> 
> Et je t’aime de plus en plus tous les jours mon cher mari - And I love you more and more every day my dear husband


	12. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Chris being playful and adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but the idea came to me with due to the release of Midnight Sun. Alternate 2008ish. Just the guys being adorable. 
> 
> Also, since Twilight came out in 2005, I could totally see Eddie's daughter's being obsessed with it like so many other pre-teens (myself included *facepalm* I don't know what I was thinking)

“It’s a good thing we aren’t wrestling anymore, _ese_.”

Chris lifted his head from where it was pillowed on his arms, looking over at his husband curiously. “What do you mean?”

Strolling back into the room dressed only in a pair of low-slung sweatpants, Eddie gestured to the various hickeys and bite marks dotting his neck and chest. “They’d probably give you some kind of vampire gimmick, I mean look at me,” he replied playfully, grinning when Chris blushed but otherwise looked completely unrepentant.

“Yeah, well, you weren’t exactly complaining when I put them there,” Benoit replied with a laugh, smiling when the other man waggled his eyebrows comically. “But you’re right, Vince would probably make me dress up like Count Dracula.”

Laughing loudly at the mental picture, Eddie flung himself down on the bed beside the Canadian, before draping himself along Chris’s back. “Or worse, like the vampires from those _libros tontos_ that Shaul and Sherilyn are obsessed with.”

Making a face, Chris turned his head enough to kiss him. “Yeah, no, there’s no way.” Just thinking about it made him want to cringe, recalling the horror stories from Glenn about his tenure as Dr. Isaac Yankem. “Can you imagine the kids faces though? They’d be completely mortified.”

Burying his face in Chris’s shoulder, Eddie shook with silent laughter. “Probably,” he managed once he’d managed to compose himself a little. “ _Dios_ knows we embarrass them enough.”

“Yeah we do,” Chris agreed, smiling so hard his cheeks were beginning to hurt. Eddie was clearly in a playful mood this morning and dragging him along for the ride and he found he didn’t mind near as much as he once might have. “Speaking of, we’d better get up and dressed before they come looking for us.”

“ _Si_ ,” Eddie agreed reluctantly, moving away slightly to allow Chris to get up from their bed. Brown eyes raking over the other man’s naked form, he met his husband’s amused blue eyes with a playful grin. “It’s too bad we already made plans with them, because I much prefer you just like this.”

Turning to hide his blushing cheeks, Chris made his way to the closet to begin finding himself some clothes. “I know I prefer you the same way,” he admitted, turning a darker red at the heated look he received. “And before you even think to ask, we don’t have time for anything like what you’re thinking.”

“How do you even know what I’m thinking?” Eddie protested, entering the closet behind him and beginning to find his own clothing.

“We’ve known each other how long?” Chris fired back as they moved around one another with ease, giving Eddie a pointed look when the other man tried to look innocent. “And that look damn sure isn’t fooling me.”

Shrugging pragmatically, the Latino grinned at him. “Probably wouldn’t fool _mi madre_ either,” he agreed with a smile. “And you certainly know me better than even she does.”

Reaching out, Chris snagged his husband around the shoulders, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. “ _Te amo_ ,” he whispered against the Latino’s lips when they broke apart, earning a brilliant smile.

“Look at you, finally picking up some Spanish,” Eddie remarked, his eyes soft and warm as they looked at Chris who just smiled back at him. “And you know what?”

“Hm?”

Eddie kissed him again. “ _Je t'aime aussi,”_ he breathed, watching his husband’s eyes light up in surprised delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libros tontos - Silly books
> 
> Mi madre - my mother
> 
> Si- yes
> 
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too
> 
> The last prompt will have more smut. I just wanted to write something light and playful after learning a friend from middle school passed away Saturday (8/7/20) yesterday.


	13. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eddie teases Chris during their match, Chris gets his payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex, anyone? Translations in the end notes.

Eddie gasped in surprise as he was bodily shoved against the cold tile of the locker room shower, grinning into his lover’s fierce blue eyes while Chris glared at him, obviously annoyed. “ _Tu es un taquin pourri,_ Eddie,” he growled out, watching his beloved’s dark eyes widen and his breathing hitch.

“Now who’s teasing who?” Eddie managed, hooking a leg over Chris’s hip in an attempt to pull the other man closer. Their skin still slick with sweat and water, it didn’t work. “Chris, _mi querido…”_

Planting himself as firmly as he could with the warm water pouring around them, the Canadian refused to budge. “You know how hard it was for me not to get aroused out there?” he huffed, tightening his grip on the wiggling Latino. “Saying those things to me in the middle of our damn match.”

“You’re not exactly giving me any incentive not to do it again,” Eddie teased, looping his arms around Chris’s shoulders, teasing at the sweat-slicked hair at the nape of Chris’s neck. “Because if you’re going to do me in the shower like this, I might have to do it every time we wrestle.”

“You’d better not, or this **_won’t_** happen now,” Chris pointed out, leaning in and kissing the Latino hard, pouring his arousal and frustration into the kiss. “ _Ou peut-être que je vais te taquiner comme tu m’as taquiné et que je te laisserai pendre_.”

Whimpering, Eddie chased his lover’s lips as Benoit pulled back, but was denied. Aroused and frustrated, he leaned against the slightly warmed tile of the shower behind him. “Now who’s teasing who?” he gasped, moaning as Chris lifted him up the wall and settled in between his spread thighs. “ _Dios…”_

“ _Je n’ai même pas commencé à te taquiner_ ,” Chris told him, pressing open mouthed kisses along his lover’s jaw and down his throat, biting down gently on a particularly sensitive spot and earning a loud moan from Eddie. “ _Dois-je te dire ce que j’allais te faire? J’allais te déshabiller et te lécher jusqu’à ce que tu éjacules crie mon nom.”_

Clawing at Chris’s back, his nails scrabbling for purchase against the slick skin, Eddie whined desperately as his erection brushed against his lover’s stomach. “ _No jugando limpio estás_ ,” he gasped, choking out a moan as he was taken in hand and stroked slowly. “ _Querido,_ baby, please…”

_“_ I don’t think I’m done teasing you yet,” Chris breathed, his breath hot against the sensitive skin of Eddie’s neck as he stroked his lover, running his thumb over the head and getting a loud moan from the Latino. “But you can try to convince me to stop.”

Eddie turned pleading eyes on his lover, blinking water out of them for a second in order to focus better. “I won’t tease you during our matches, again, I swear,” he vowed, arching his back in a desperate effort to get the teasing strokes harder, faster, anything. “I’ll do anything, _querido_ , just please baby, more.”

“You’d better not,” Chris agreed, meeting wide, pleading dark eyes with his own. “If you do, if you even _think_ about it, I’ll tie you up and leave you hanging for _hours.”_ Watching his lover’s eyes get impossibly wider at the threat, he tightened his grip on Eddie’s erection pointedly. “Got it?”

“ _Sí, sí, lo entiendo_ ,” Eddie panted in agreement, tightening his thighs around Chris’s waist in an effort to get his lover closer. He was so aroused it was bordering on painful, desperately wanting to have Chris take him, just like this, where anyone could walk in and see what they were doing. The thought sent another pulse of arousal through him, his head falling back with a whine. “Chris, my Chris, please…”

Leaning in, Chris rubbed his cheek against Eddie’s. “Please what, _mon amour?”_ he breathed, earning another low whine from the Latino. “What is it you want, hm?”

Forcing his eyes open by sheer will, he grabbed Chris’s face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “ _Te quiero dentro de mí, llenándome contigo_ ,” he managed, gasping for breath. Watching his lover’s pupils dilate in arousal, he continued on, knowing he was close to getting exactly what he wanted. “ _Siempre te sientes tan bien dentro de mí, todo caliente y duro para mí.”_

“Fucking hell, Eddie,” Chris groaned, one hand searching for the bottle of bodywash blindly. This wasn’t exactly what he’d had planned when he’d cornered his lover in the shower but how was he supposed to resist him like this. All slick-soft skin and wide, pleading eyes? Knocking over the bodywash in his haste, he quickly scooped some onto his fingers when it popped open. Finding the entrance to his lover’s body, he pressed two fingers inside quickly, knowing neither of them could take much more teasing. Capturing Eddie’s mouth in an almost bruising kiss, he stretched his lover as quick as he could without hurting him.

“I’m ready, please, baby, need you,” Eddie babbled, hands scrabbling over Chris’s back and shoulders as his lover prepped him haphazardly. He hadn’t thought he’d get this kind of reaction to his little teases during their match, but damn, maybe he should do this more often. _Or not,_ he thought as his lover’s earlier threat echoed in his ears. The sudden feel of Chris pushing inside him drove any remaining thoughts from his head, causing him to moan loudly. “ _Dios_ , baby…”

Shuddering at the feel of Eddie clenching around him, he held himself still for a second to keep from coming on the spot. Between the adrenaline of the match, the teasing he’d endured throughout it, and now finally, being buried inside his lover, he had to pause for a moment. Lightly callused hands landed on his face, making him open eyes that he hadn’t even remembered closing, Chris met Eddie’s gaze. His lover looked back at him, love and arousal radiating from them. “Love you,” he managed.

_“Te amo mi corazón,”_ Eddie purred back, grinning at the shudder that wracked Chris’s frame. “Now you going to give me what we both want or no?”

“No, I think I’ve changed my mind,” Chris replied, deliberately acting like he was going to just withdrawal and leave them both hanging. Fighting the laugh that wanted to escape at the almost horrified look, he thrust forward hard.

Head falling back with a dull thud against the tile, Eddie moaned loudly, tightening his legs around Chris’s waist. “ _Eso fue sólo malo_ ,” he panted, biting his lip as Chris took his erection in hand and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

“You tease me during a match again,” Chris panted, throwing in a twist of his wrist as he stroked his lover, “And I swear, this will be the first and **_last_** time something like this happens.”

Coming all over Chris’s fist and their chests, Eddie went boneless against the wall as his lover finished inside him. They remained that way for several minutes, letting their heart rate and breathing return to normal. Whimpering as Chris pulled out, he was grateful for the support of the wall as he stood on shaky legs. “So, there’s a chance that’ll happen again?” he questioned hopefully.

“Only if you don’t tease me during a match again,” Chris replied, leaning in and kissing him, their tongues twining together briefly. “Or before.”

Pouting a little, Eddie nodded his agreement. “ _Si_ , ok,” he agreed, winding his arms around the back of Chris’s neck. “I guess that’s a fair trade.”

“You two owe me, BIG TIME,” Dean’s voice made them both jump guiltily, turning to look at their friend who was pointedly not looking at them. “You don’t know how many people I had to chase away from here in the past twenty minutes.”

Chris blushed, burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder as the Latino just laughed. “ _Lo siento, ¿no lo siento?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean, he's such a good friend haha.
> 
> Tu es un taquin pourri - You are a rotten tease
> 
> Ou peut-être que je vais te taquiner comme tu m’as taquiné et que je te laisserai pendre. - Or maybe I’ll tease you like you teased me and leave you hanging
> 
> Je n’ai même pas commencé à te taquiner - I haven’t even started teasing you
> 
> Dois-je te dire ce que j’allais te faire? J’allais te déshabiller et te lécher jusqu’à ce que tu éjacules crie mon nom - Should I tell you about what I was going to do to you? I was going to strip you naked and lick you all over until you ejaculated screaming my name
> 
> No jugando limpio estás - You’re not playing fair
> 
> Sí, sí, lo entiendo - Yes, yes, I understand  
> Mon amour - my love
> 
> Te quiero dentro de mí, llenándome contigo - I want you inside me, filling me with you
> 
> Siempre te sientes tan bien dentro de mí, todo caliente y duro para mí -You always feel so good inside me, all hot and hard for me
> 
> Te amo mi corazón - I love you, my heart
> 
> Eso fue sólo malo - That was just mean
> 
> Lo siento, ¿no lo siento? - Sorry not sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
